


The Dress Was Just to Watch Your Neck Inflate

by Uakari



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: CLAMPkink, Horitsuba - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uakari/pseuds/Uakari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arriving on time, prepared, and suitably dressed for parent-teacher conferences at Horitsuba Academy is proving to be more of a challenge than Kurogane had anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dress Was Just to Watch Your Neck Inflate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the CLAMPkink Anon meme. The prompt was "Horitsuba!Fay crossdressing because he knows it pisses Kurogane off (doesn't turn him on!); Kurogane starts bitching and Fay ends up topping him hardcore."

“What the hell is that.”

Kurogane doesn’t bother articulating this as a question – he knows full well that the frilly black and white abomination is nothing more than a ploy to get him riled up while he’s supposed to be attending to parent-teacher conferences.

Except that the blond looks like a goddamned idiot. He has no curves to fill out the cut, the apron is hanging off his bony hips, and the dress itself looks like it’s spent the last quarter century stuffed in a costume cabinet and has the mothball stench to match.

“Not happening,” he insists, pushing past the chemistry teacher. He grabs a pile of progress reports from his desk and stomps toward the door.

“What’s not happening, Kuro-sama-sensei?”

“This. I told you last time – if I wanted to fuck a woman, I would date one.”

“Who said anything about fucking?”

“You come in here dressed like that and you’re going to tell me that’s not what you had in mind?”

Fay chuckles. “Not particularly. I was just helping Class A with their café for Parents’ Day and though I would stop by to offer you a cup of tea. You know, since you’ve been working so _hard_ and all…” He rolls his eyes and grins at the gym teacher before adding, “The dress was just to watch your neck inflate.”

“Glad I could entertain you,” Kurogane growls and steps out into the hallway.

“Oh, you do entertain, Kuro-hime.”

“What was that one?”

“Nothing, nothing…” Fay leans back against the desk, picking at his nails as the door slams shut. “Oh dear, Kuro-chan,” he murmurs quietly to himself, producing a folder from his apron, “It appears that you’ve forgotten your gradebook…” He watches the door, smirking to himself as the latch opens once more and an angry phys ed teacher storms back through the frame.

“Give it to me.”

“I thought you weren’t up for fucking just now, Kuro-myuu.”

“It’s in your hand,” Kurogane snarls, ignoring the taunt, “Give me the book.”

“Say please.”

“Fuck you.”

“You’re really sending out some mixed signals, Kuro-rin-sensei. One minute you don’t want anything to do with a man in a maid uniform and the next you want to fuck me.”

“Give me the book.”

“Say please.”

“ _Fuck_. _You_.”

“Hmm…” Fay smiles and tosses the gradebook to the floor. “Not good enough.”

Kurogane growls and stoops to collect his grades.

Fay uses this opportunity to link a finger into the waistband of his jersey pants and yank them to the ground.

“What the hell are you doing?” Kurogane clutches at his waistband protectively and jumps his trousers back into position.

Fay smiles innocently and bats his eyes. “You were using so many dirty words, I though you wanted to play…”

Kurogane rolls his eyes. “I knew this is what you were up to.” He heads back toward the door.

“This was your idea, Kuro-sama,” Fay chides, stepping in front of him and sliding a hand back down Kurogane’s pants, “Really, your short-term memory is _terrible_. No more dodge-ball for you – you’ve _obviously_ taken one too many to the head.” He clucks his tongue reproachfully as his fingers close around the other’s shaft.

“Nnngh,” Kurogane grunts, trying to ignore the jolt this sends to his abdomen, “Let go. I have parents waiting for me.”

Fay works his face into a pout and kneads a bit more forcefully. “Conferences don’t start for another half hour...” He leans in closer to breathe this into Kurogane’s ear.

“I…” Kurogane gasps as a second hand invades his pants and begins teasing at his asshole, “The…the door is open…”

“So close it,” Fay insists, biting at the gym teacher's neck. He’s brought one hand back up to trace sharp patterns along the other’s back with his nails; the other continues its leisurely molestation, sweeping firmly but maddeningly slowly along his cock.

“I…”

“You?”

“You bastard.”

“Now, now. That’s not a very nice way to proposition someone.”

“I’m not…aauggghhh…” he shudders as he feels something warm and wet slide down the cleft of his ass and cranes his neck to see the chemistry teacher has produced an obnoxiously large bottle of lube from _somewhere_ in his frills and is now empting said bottle into the small of Kurogane’s back so that his other hand can continue its violation uninterrupted.

Fay smiles and leans into to nibble an earlobe. “Let’s stop.”

“Huh?” Kurogane grunts as he hears the bottle snap closed and Fay's hand releases him. “What are you doing?”

“Well, I’m not going to _rape_ you, Kuro-sama,” Fay chuckles and takes a step backward. “You’re not in the mood, and you’ve got conferences, and you’re going to have to clean yourself up now – assuming you don’t want to get fired.”

The smile on his face is maddening.  “You evil cocktease.”

“Moi? You’re the one talking dirty and getting me all hot and bothered.” Fay laughs to himself as he waltzes slowly back to the door. “I’ll see you later, Kuro-pyon-sensei. Let Yuui know what you want for dinner…”

The door slams shut in his face and he turns to find Kurogane leaning against it, breathing heavily. “Now,” the gym teacher insists.

“Say please.”

The only answer Fay receives is a pair of lips clamped over his own and a frantic hand tugging at his apron. He bats the hand away and slips his own back down Kurogane’s pants. He laughs. “I suppose that’s as close as I’m going to get…”

Kurogane grunts his agreement as he feels the slender fingers winding their way back down the crack of his ass, teasing at his entrance and finally pushing _in_. He hisses as a second joins the first – too soon for his liking – but writhes against the other man as they curl forward, press against his prostate and _stroke_.

Fay drops to his knees, pulling Kurogane’s pants once again to the floor as he moves. He wraps his lips tightly around the head of the other’s cock and sucks harshly, grinning to himself as he feels muscles clenching tightly around his finers. “Relax,” he murmurs, sliding his lips further down the shaft and spreading his fingers.

It’s all Kurogane can do to support himself against the door as Fay’s tongue traces swirling patterns around the head of his cock and his lips lock once again around the shaft as he swallows. Three fingers press in – deep – and he feels himself rushing up and over…

“Fuck,” he groans as the lips pull away and fingers remove themselves.

Fay grins. “That is the general idea,” he reminds Kurogane as he pulls the other down to his level. He lifts his skirt – the bastard has nothing underneath, Kurogane notes with despair – and spreads his legs. “Want you to ride me.”

“I’ll break you,” he insists, but kneels over the other’s lap and sinks down quickly nonetheless.

Fay inhales sharply and leans back against the wall as Kurogane groans and gathers his feet beneath him. He waits for the other to begin to move before thrusting – sharply – speeding their already hurried rhythm into a frenzy. Kurogane’s head is buried in the crook of his shoulder, his cries echoing loudly off of the wall and goading Fay to drive deeper and harder until he can no longer stand the weight bashing his tailbone into the hard floor. He breaks away and pushes Kurogane onto his back, pulling the other’s thighs to rest under the frills of his skirt before slamming mercilessly back into him. His head drops forward and envelopes Kuroanes mouth, tasting the cries and moans as he rocks the gym teacher hard into orgasm. He breaks away a moment later to scream out his own, thrusting jerkily forward as he rides the final waves ripping through him.

Exhausted, Fay collapses onto Kurogane’s chest and gives him a lazy smile before kissing the tip of his nose. “Now, what was that about dating women?”

“I should kick your ass for that.”

Fay chuckles into his neck, “Kuro-chichi is SO much more fun when he's all pissy. But...you can’t. You have conferences.”

Kuroane groans and wonders where the hell he is going to find a clean pair of pants…and - worse - where the idiot is going to find a clean dress... **  
**


End file.
